


Одождествление

by daejaeshechka



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Fantastic, Lost Kid, Other, Rain
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Переосознать себя не значит сделать что-то невероятное. Просто признать "ты мне нравишься", подумав "я не могу без тебя жить". Расстаться, сказав "я желаю тебе самого лучшего", думая "я не могу без тебя жить"Let's feed the rainhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKk1u5RMTn4and counthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5m9WJYHnXX4and let gohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1knh-_SYrfQ+ я обещалhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8RYLrPPeAw





	1. Chapter 1

В последних числах сентября надежда на малейший проблеск бабьего лета умерла окончательно. Дождь лил неделями, как будто небеса бездонные.   
Под непрекращающейся изморосью патруль оделся в прозрачные дождевики, и имидж муниципальных стражей это никак не улучшало.   
Сынхо ненавидел выглядеть глупо, поэтому снимал-надевал тысячу раз подряд. Когда дождь приглушался или хотя бы мельчал до того, что волосы не оседали слишком быстро – сдирал плащ сразу же. Потом, немного погодя, без удовольствия смотрел на снова наполняющееся водянистыми тучами небо и с руганью натягивал полиэтиленовый мешок обратно.   
Вопреки тенденции, разглядывая облака сейчас, он думал, что действительно просветлело: бледный, тусклый свет пролился из-под серого неба на послеобеденный город, и впервые за много недель стало видно далеко-далеко, на пару километров вниз от кольцевого рондо ведущую в южном направлении магистраль, заполненную машинами и автобусами, идущими в пригород.   
Затолкав плащ в сумку, Сынхо повернулся в другую сторону: под капающими девевьями девушка с коляской, стайки школьников с рюкзаками возвращаются домой. Старичок у киоска купил газету и разворачивает, рядом курит подросток, которому по-хорошему можно сделать внушение, но... Есть еще кое-что более настораживающее, и чуйка заставляет обратить внимание на одинокого ребенка, тихо играющего чем-то в руках на парапете Конгресс центра. Мимо проходят жители небезразличного Сынхо города, но девочка не поднимает на них головы. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Синхо ищет хоть кого-нибудь, кто будет похож на безалаберную мать. Или отца. Или кого-нибудь еще, но для людей вокруг девочка с двумя хвостиками как будто не существует, и Синхо направляется к ней с мыслью, что вот он, его долг.   
Он кашляет, стоя перед парапетом, который используется как парковка для велосипедов, но девочка не обращает внимания. Тогда он приседает перед ней, касаясь ее плеча:  
\- Привет. Меня зовут Сынхо, я полицейский, - он показывает нашивку на своей черной форме, потому что не хочет объяснять ребенку разницу между «муниципальным стражем» и настоящим полицейским. – А ты кто?   
Когда девочка поднимает голову посмтреть на заговорившего с ней, Сынхо поражается. Такая красивая. Ненормально красивая, такими бывают дети смешанной крови, взявшие лучшее от мамы и папы. У нее большие карие глаза и маленький носик, но самое главное, самое красивое – длинные вьющиеся волосы, собранные в хвостики, которые, падая, закрывают ее лицо.   
\- Лорен, - тихо-тихо говорит ребенок.   
В ручках у нее шарик с кнопочкой, на которую она нажимает еще и еще. У нее такое грустное лицо, что Сынхо не сомневаясь становится коленом на асфальт, заглядывая снизу вверх в ее глаза:  
\- Лорен, где мама? – молчание. – Папа? Кто-нибудь? С кем ты сюда пришла?   
Когда она мотает головой и отворачивается от него, показывая, что не хочет разговаривать, Сынхо захлестывает с головой желанием сделать все, чтобы только она не была такой грустной, не отворачивалась от него. Может быть, виновата ее красота, но Сынхо становится только настойчивее, беря ее за руку:  
\- Малышка... Откуда ты? Давай найдем твою маму?   
Взглядом он быстро пробегается по ее телу – синяков не видно, ничего примечательного, но и ничего полезного. Только нашивка на джинсовке говорит «Лорен» по-английски.  
И сама она вдруг что-то выдыхает, снова еле слышно, но Сынхо кажется, что он сообразил. Это было «хангри», произнесенное в одинаковой степени с английским и корейским акцентом.   
\- Ты голодна? – догадывается он. – Хочешь есть?   
Лорен кивает:  
\- Хангри, - отворачиваясь снова. И с трудом: - Баэ... гопа.   
Сынхо, разумеется, ни разу не садист и не вредитель. Её нужно отвести в участок, но пока они свяжутся со службой социальной опеки, пока найдут ей место в каком-нибудь приюте... Разве что у Чольёна найдется шоколадка, плюс пакетик чая из мини-кухни.   
А между тем рядом с Конгресс-центром отель Парк-инн, и, конечно, там внизу есть ресторан, хоть и цены, очевидно, кусачие. Но Сынхо все равно берет за ручку и заставляет встать:  
\- Пошли, сначала поедим... – и она неожиданно послушно встает на маленькие ножки. – Ты же понимаешь, - рассудительно говорит Сынхо, осторожно поворачиваясь вместе с ней, - что не должна идти с кем попало. Ты идешь со мной только потому, что я полицейский...   
Непонятно, что Лорен думает в ответ, они вдвоем просто идут по сырой змеящейся плиткой дорожке к зданию гостиницы, и идут очень медленно, так что Сынхо делает один шаг, пока она – четыре своими маленькими ножками. Как в кино. Лужи как в кино, Лорен как принцесса, Сынхо как ее верный рыцарь.   
Хотя он пытается. Просит:  
\- Расскажи, где ты живешь? – и то ли совсем в каком-то своем мире, то ли есть причина, Лорен протягивает ему игрушку, с которой играла. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я это нес?   
Маленький красно-голубой шар кажется тяжелым, Сынхо рассматривает его со всех сторон, но нет никаких подсказок. Вместо номера телефона на нашивке с надписью «Лорен» только какие-то цифры, значение которых с первого взгляда не определить.   
А Лорен как ничего такого держится за руку и перепрыгивает лужи.   
В ресторане Парк-инн оказывается обычная столовая с трейлами поручней, по которым толкают подносы. Сынхо приходится взять Лорен на руки, потому что она ростом не достает даже выглянуть из-под стола.   
Если честно, он в замешательстве. Понятия не имеет, чем кормят детей. Он показывает пальцем в боксы с едой, спрашивая:  
\- Это выглядит неплохо, да? – по лицу Лорен кажется, что она понятия не имеет, какой вкус у этой еды, но она кивает.   
Может быть, Сынхо стоило говорить по-английски. Внезапно он чувствует себя тоже ужасно голодным и набирает полный поднос, а в конце спрашивает у девушки на кассе:  
\- Что обычно заказывают дети? Я не знаю, помогите мне, пожалуйста, - его пугает думать, что в глазах дрyгих он похож на извращенца, тем более отвратительного, что он в форме.   
Это не так. Маленькая Лорен у него на руках похожа на принцессу, когда прячет лицо в воротничке его формы.   
Кассирша говорит, что все дети обожают бургеры, и Сынхо добавляет один к заказу.   
Рядом с огромным до пола окном они усаживаются покушать. По-привычке Сынхо устраивается напротив, но об этом скоро приходится забыть, потому что Лорен не может управляться с палочками. Все настолько плохо, что Сынхо пересаживается на ее диванчик и усаживает на колени просто для того, чтобы отламывать кусочки бургера и засовывать их по одному ей в рот.   
Жующая Лорен жмурится от удовольствия и показывает зубы:  
\- Вкусно, - и так становится больше милым, чем красивым ребенком.   
А не теряющий надежды Сынхо выспрашивает:  
\- Тебе нравится? Ты часто ешь такое?   
Девочка мотает головой:  
\- Нет, редко, - и в общем походит на разговор. – Мама не разрешает.   
Малополезный разговор. Лорен говорит:  
\- Мама строгая, - и что из этого можно извлечь?   
Сынхо просто торопливо жует, снова и снова рассматривая одежду девочки – ни брендов, ни марок. От нее просто вкусно пахнет клубникой, навеное, шампунь такой. Сладно-сладко, когда Сынхо наклоняется вдохнуть от макушки, где ровный пробор волос делит голову на две части.   
Лорен извивается на его коленках, притворяется, что ей не нравится.   
Снаружи снова моросит, когда они заканчивают с обедом и выходят. Огромные буквы «Парк-инн» еще не горят красным, но уже больше трех, и до сумерк два часа. Несмотря на это Сынхо предлагает поехать на трамвае, потому что до офиса остановок пять, а у него ощущение, что, вызови он машину, жмущуюся к его ноге девочку у него отберут сразу же.   
В кондиционированом вагоне тепло и сухо, Лорен взбирается на коленки, чтобы быть ближе к окну и, привалившись лбом, рассматривать проезжающий снаружи город. Служебное удостоверение позволяет Сынхо не платить, но он с маленькой девочкой привлекает неприятное внимание пассажиров, когда Лорен указывает пальчиком:  
\- Оппа, смотри, - на реку, вздувшуюся от дождей. Они проезжают мост, и затопленные берега, растянутые вдоль набережной ограничительные ленты, почти утонувшие в воде вместе со столбами, к которым примотаны, вызывают смешанные чувства. – Всегда так?   
Сынхо мотает головой:  
\- Нет. Самая дождливая осень на моей памяти, - все впервые утонуло настолько сильно.   
Испугавшись или утешая, Лорен приникает к его телу. «Оппа» или «аппа», что она сказала?   
Офис «стражей» в минуте ходьбы от массивного и пугающего в дожде больше, чем обычно, католического монастыря – остановки, на которой им надо высаживаться, - и Сынхо снова достает свой плащ, натягивая на Лорен, которую потом орять берет на руки, потому что ему кажется, что ее, такую маленькую, могут затоптать прохожие.   
\- Скажи «аньён», - говорит он, когда тепло приемной окутывает их обоих.   
Сынхо бы поспал, если честно. Еще и объелся. Если бы не девочка на руках.   
\- Аньё-ё-ён, - Чольён подрывается с места. – Айгу-у-у, какая красавица. Где ты ее нашел?   
Не без недоверия, Лорен перекочевывает к Миру, с радостью подставившему руки. Она смотрит на Сынхо, как будто говорит «кому ты меня отдал», но внутренне такой же дитятко, как она сама, секретарь Чольён опрокидывает ее и ловит у самого пола, так что она смеется.   
\- На улице нашел, - отвечает Сынхо. – Свяжись со службой опеки...   
С ребенком на шее Чольён садится в кресло и набирает номер:  
\- Понял.   
Лорен любопытно все: как он звонит, как просит прислать кого-нибудь за девочкой. Как потом достает из стола предсказанный Сынхо шоколад.   
\- Айгу-ууу, - Мира зажевало на фразе: - Какая красавица... – и Сынхо не торопится покидать их, жующих шоколадку на двоих, несмотря на чувство ревности или именно из-за него.  
Из кухни на шум и чольёновские вопли умиления подтягивается Джун и тут же присоединятеся:  
\- Ух какая принцесса! – пока Лорен прихихикивает, довольная тем, как за ней ухаживают красавчик Джун и восторженный ребенок Мир.   
И все же Сынхо уверен, что здесь самый гланый именно он. С позволения Мира занявшая его кресло Лорен изрисовывет бумагу для принтера и даже просит:  
\- Дай мне синюю ручку, пожалуйста, - несмотря на то, что Чольён предоставил ей красный, зеленый и черный маркер для вайтборда.   
Да он все, что есть в офисе, готов в лапках принести.   
Ли Джун, как отсталый ребенок, смотрит на ее рисунки, спрашивая:  
\- Это твой дом? Можешь нарисовать, где ты живешь? – понятно, что недипломированный психолог Мир уже нашептал ему про методы, которыми можно вызнать у ребенка правду, создавая впечатление игры.   
Лорен невнимательно кивает, встряхивая красивыми вьющимися хвостиками, пока не наступает время Сынхо торжествовать как главному. Застенчиво слезая со стула, крошка Лорен бежит к нему сообщить в ухо кое-что срочное, что только Сынхо способен понять хотя бы потому, что там было слово «pee».   
Подхватывая ее за ручку, Сынхо мечется между вариантами «мужской» или «женский». Во второй он не пойдет, а если он пойдет в первый, то это придется делать без страха и смущения.   
Так точно: Сынхо выгоняет всех из джентельменского туалета, обкладывает сиденье унитаза салфетками и, напутствуя Лорен в науке смывать, удаляется за дверь сторожить, как пес.   
Медленно краснея по пути, в ходе следования которого Лорен шуршит бумагой и втулка рулона, раскручиваясь, стукается о держатель.   
\- Кумао, оппа, - застенчиво произносит Лорен, вынглядывая из-за двери туалетной кабинки.   
Сынхо помогает вымыть руки думая про то, насколько хорошо она воспитана, что благодарит буквально за все.  
Заждавшиеся хищники Мир и Джун засовывают ручку обратно в пальцы Лорен, упрашивая продолжать рисовать и засыпая вопросами:  
\- Что это? Ты живешь здесь? – на бумаге непонятные даже им, энтузиастам, штуки в виде буквы «Х», и что это такое вообще...  
\- Огоньки, - отвечает Лорен, и «Х» превращается в окружность или просто зарисованное каракулями пятно.   
Урок рисования не успевает закончиться, когда прибывает некрсивая, но радостная женщина из службы опеки. Она старается очень, упашивает Лорен:  
\- Пойдем со мной, там много таких же деток, как ты, - но малышка рвется с ее рук обратно.   
И начинает реветь:  
\- Оппа-а-а, - и Чольён с досадой моргает, не зная, как вмешаться, чтобы прекратить.   
\- Я навещу тебя завтра, - обещает Сынхо.   
Но Лорен заливается слезами:  
\- Оппа-а-а, - и тянет к нему ручки. – Не-е-ет...  
Кажется, что хуже быть не могло. Джун швыркает носом, глядя на оставшийся чай в кужке Лорен, из которой она пила, пока рисовала свои какие-то «огоньки». Дама из службы опеки уносит девочку на руках, спрашивая:  
\- Оппа нравится Лорен? Оппа хороший? Оппа придет завтра...   
Со звуком истерики голос Лорен отдаляется и тухнет снаружи. Всем более чем неприятно. 

 

Не имея много вариантов, Сынхо заканчивает вечер один, в офисе, из которого удалились даже убощицы, за чтением статей по праву, которые небходимы ему, чтобы пройти зимний ассесмент на повышение.   
Он идет домой в темноте, промокая под изморосью, свешивающейся с неба в снопах фонарей. Пахнет сыростью, одиночеством и предательством.   
В голове визгливый плач Лорен, полный заходящимся «оппа-а».   
Сынхо думает, что ему не нужен ассесмент, что ему даже не нравится работа, когда смотрит на никак не зажигающийся зеленым светофор, чтобы перейти дорогу.   
В девятом часу дорога пустая, хоть нарушай – с той стороный рондо, на которой стоит он, так точно. Обратная полоса обычно всегда загружена. Как-то так получается, что там всегда автобусы и машины, ждущие поворачивать.   
Сынхо невнимательно рассматривает переход, разделяющий направления колец рондо, возле которого Конгесс центр, возле которого он нашел Лорен. Он живет почти рядом.   
\- Опа-а-а-а-а-а!   
Как разбуженный в самой середине тяжелого сна, Сынхо непонимающе смотрит через дорогу – на той стороне, через длинный переход, ему машет сама Лорен.   
Она малюсенькая рядом с дожидающимися зеленого сигнала людьми.  
Вопреки здравому смыслу, Сынхо не думает про то, как ей удалось сбежать из приюта, как помогло оказаться на этом перекрестке – чуйка просто подсказывает, что Лорен собираеается перебежать к нему как можно быстрее чтобы обнять «оппу».   
Опережая ее возможный опасный порыв, Сынхо сам бросается через дорогу – с его стороны всегда пусто, как он и говорил, - лишь бы она с той стороны дождалась зеленого света и перешла со всеми.   
Перед ним метров тридцать перехода, изогнутого полукругом по форме ронодо, и Сынхо несется как рысь через него, но отуда прямо на красный ему навстречу выбегает Лорен.   
Прямо из-за юбки какой-то женщины.   
Сынхо думает, что ему никак, никогда, никаким спосбом не успеть – с той стороны мигает разрешенный поворот, и приближающийся к рондо красный автомобиль резко тормозит, заметив ребенка, когда Сынхо уже почти ступил на полосу, посреди которой испугавшаяся Лорен замерла в свете фар, как дикий зверек на трассе.   
С отчаянной мыслью, что ему не успеть, Сынхо броасется под колеса машины подобрать Лорен на руки, а там хоть как... Он прокатывается по асфальту, обдирая руки, ощущая кудри пышных волос, прошелестевшие по коже, и клубничный запах, но не удар капота машины, который должен был подбросить его тело в воздух, это точно.   
Ему кажется, что пару секунд вырвали из потока и отредактировали, но правда в том, что Лорен говорит ему:  
\- Оппа, ты поранился, - обеими ладошками сжимая ему ободарнную кисть. Плаксивое выражение уже здесь: – Миянэ-э...  
Она хныкает, а он сам лежит на асфальте и слушает, как аплодируют ему стоявшие на переходе люди, думающие, что он спас девочку рискуя жизнью.   
Движение встает, водитель красной машины, которая блокирует перекресток, мигая аварийными мигалками, выскакивает с проклятиями и молитвой, что пронесло, одновременно, а Сынхо ковыляет за ручку с Лорен, публично отказываясь от врачей и больниц.   
Он хромает, но разумно хромает от перекрестка быстро, держа скулящую девочку руками, на которых жжется сорванная кожа. Взывает:  
\- Зачем ты убежала? – пока аромат клубники от головы поглощает его. – Ты понимаешь, что теперь будет?   
Он должен позвонить, сказать, что Лорен у него, но он только хромает по направлению к дому. И все потому, что Лорен жмется к нему:  
\- Оппа... оппа, не отдавай меня. Подалуйста, не отдавай. Не надо отдавать, оппа...   
Действовать вопреки здравому смыслу странно, но Сынхо шагает вперед с мыслью, что все завтра. Завтра он «найдет» Лорен еще раз, а пока пусть приют поглотит хаос, пусть полиция встанет на дыбы, разыскивая ребенка, хотя они, конечно, не станут. 

 

В квартире Сынхо глухо и тухло, как в пещере медведя. Лорен мигает и морщит носик, когда он обещает:  
\- Я выброшу мусор. Сейчас же, только руки заклею, - и кроме этого запаха ей все, кажется, нравится.   
Он купил пончики и йогурт в круглосуточном неподалеку. Больше есть нечего.   
\- Я плохо гототвлю, - объясняет Сынхо, и Лорен соглашается, кивает, когда он добавляет: - Завтра будем есть это же самое.   
Скромный ужин из хлеба, йогурта и черного чая протекает так, будто Сынхо кормил Лорен так каждый день. Тысячу дней. Всегда, и, наевшись, она каждый вечер зевает, с запозданием прикрывая рот маленькой ладошкой.   
Кажется, с каждым тиком стрелки на часах из ее глаз пропадает живость, она начинает походить на сонного-сонного зверька, который может кемарить сидя, хоть как.   
После их совместного падения на асфальт, одежда Лорен пропиталась сыростью и приобрела пару грязных отметин. Веселые кудрявые хвостики почти развились, размотались и поникли.   
\- Надо помыться, - решает Сынхо, бросая невероятный челлендж прежде всего себе самому. Придумывать проблемы, а потом их решать – так по-мужски. – Я наберу ванну и помогу вымыть волосы, а остальное сделаешь сама? – предалагает Сынхо. – Будет весело, да?   
\- Чемисоо-ё, - сонно жмурится Лорен, держась за ручку.   
Сынхо понимает, что она почему-то все время врезается ему в ногу, потому что ходит как медвежонок.   
Ванна набирается не так уж и быстро, а Сынхо надумал налить ее посильней, так что они оба сидят и ждут – Лорен на унитазе, он сам на корточках. Пока не отпотевает зеркало, потом и кафель.   
\- У опыы нет игрушек, - замечает Лорен, и вместо них стучит зубной щеткой и тюбиком пасты, встав на унитаз.   
Из кармана где-то оставленной куртки звенит телефон, и Сынхо оставляет девочку в ванной:  
\- Не упади, - крышка унитаза скользкая.   
На проводе Мир, которого, наверно, вытащили из постели (или из-за игроманского ноутбука), он рассказывает то, что Сынхо уже известно:  
\- Твоя девочка пропала. Лорен, в смысле, - его голос действительно звучит взволнованно. – Не мог бы ты проверить то место, где нашел ее днем. Мы подумали, что она могла пойти туда...  
Сынхо перебивает:  
\- Уже проверил. Она со мной.   
\- Хён... Хён, это странно, - говорит Чольён.   
Приходится согласиться, что это еще и ужасно неправдоподобно, но Сынхо ничего не может с этим поделать. А машину присылать нет, не надо, потому что те люди, которые проворонили ребенка один раз, сделают это снова.   
Сынхо ласково просит Мира не лезть в его дела и желает спокойной ночи. В ванной Лорен пытается выловить его зубную щетку из ванной. Она лежит там на дне, под водой, краснеет пластиком, и достать ее получается только у самого Сынхо, который вежливо благодарит:  
\- Спасибо, что не в унитаз, - и у Лорен лицо не виноватое, а насупленное, отказывающееся признаваться, так что он уточняет: - Моя щетка ведь не побывала в унитазе? Нет или да?   
\- Нет, - говорит Лорен. – Оппа, прости. Я больше не буду.   
Количество проблем растет ужасно быстро. Сынхо смотрит на коврик, когда Лорен раздевается, но перешагнуть бортик ванной у нее не получается, и приходится взять на руки и опустить в воду. Тут же слышно:  
\- Ой... – и Лорен встает во весь рост.   
\- Горячо? – догадывается Сынхо. – Сейчас, я быстро.   
Холодная вода действительно льется быстро, и Лорен жмется и куксится уже от того, что ей холодно.   
\- Прости, я научусь, - обещает Сынхо. – Прости, пожалуйста.   
Странно, как Лорен ему верит и тянется из воды обнять мокрыми ручками. Она начинает плакать от шампуня, попавшего в глаза. Шампунь Сынхо не пахнет клубникой. Он пахнет так, как пахнет вся мужская парфюмерия, сильно и яростно, и от него действительно щиплет глаза, но Лорен прощает и это.   
Она говорит:  
\- Хорошо, оппа. Не больно, - и мотает головой, хотя Сынхо уверен, что ей неприятно, когда за волосы тянут так.   
\- Твои волосы такие длинные... Это сложно.   
Вытирая ее своим полотенцем, он уже нисколько не обращает внимания, не заботится, что ему нужно «не смотреть» хотя бы формально. Его беспокоит, что после горячей воды, а потом после холодной, а еще потом после «остывшей» девочка с такими длюннющими волосами может заболеть.   
Она не должна заболеть из за него, потому что он никудышно заботился. Так что Сынхо проверяет шкафчик под раковиной:  
\- Сейчас... Моя бывшая оставила фен, - хотя бы длинные волосы он высушит.   
А расчесываться вообще не обязательно.   
Лорен в полотенце по самые глаза немножко пугается громкого воя, когда Сынхо просто втыкает в розетку, и фен вдруг включается, но быстро привыкает и терпеливо подставляет голову с мокрыми, спутавшимися волосами под струю воздуха.   
Она что-то спрашивает, и Сынхо приходится выставить минимальную мощность, чтобы услышать тихий вопрос:  
\- А что такое «бывшая»? – и отвечать, если честно, большого желания нету.   
Надеясь, что она не поймет или банально не услышит, он говорит:  
\- Это когда любишь, а потом больше не любишь.  
Лорен гнется на унитазе, невероятно естественно и одновременно нет. У детей есть какая-то особая моторика, когда они думают.   
\- У меня была любимая игрушка, - вспоминает Лорен. – А потом она мне разонравилась.   
Старающийся не навредить длинным волосам больше, чем уже успел, Сынхо кивает:  
\- Примерно, - и вспоминать, как мало задело его расставание с тогдашней девушкой, неприятно тоже.   
Не называется ли игрой все, что делается несерьезно?   
\- Какой была твоя игрушка? – чтобы сменить тему спрашивает Сынхо.   
Он начинает замечать, когда Лорен становится уклончивой:  
\- Она... она делала близким, - Сынхо смотрит на неуклюжие жесты ручками, - то, что было далеко. Я не знаю.   
«Не знаю» по-английски. Она переключается на него, когда ей трудно. Чуточку позже Сынхо осознает и то, что она часто имеет в виду «ты не поймешь». «Я не могу объяснить».   
Как будто они очень разные, и не столько сам Сынхо вынужден адаптироваться к нуждам маленького ребенка, сколько ей приходится трудно подстраиваться под него.   
Ему кажется, что он немножко сошел с ума, приписывая пятилетнему (его собственная догадка) ребенку излишнюю глубину мысли. Лорен всего лишь малышка, с большим трудом изъясняющаяся с помощью двух языков.   
Она отвечает на его вопросы самые общие и понятные вещи. Переодевая ее в самую маленькую из своих футболок, он спрашивает:  
\- Почему ты убежала из приюта? Как ты оказалась на перекрестке?  
Лорен говорит: «Там было плохо».   
Лорен говорит: «Я живу в большом доме. Из окна видно облака».   
Лорен говорит: «Я хочу вернуться домой», когда Сынхо на руках несет ее в кровать.   
\- Оппа поможет, - успокаивает Сынхо. – Обязательно найдем, откуда ты.   
Чистые длинные волосы Лорен пристают к рукам и одежде.   
\- Только все завтра, хорошо? Хочешь посмотреть мультфильм? – ему самому надо помыться, а в это время чем-то занять ее.   
Так что он отдает ей свой телефон и укрывает одеялом, как маленькую гусеницу.   
У него на выбор заняться стиркой всех вещей Лорен, но они таки разноцветные, что затолкать их все в одну стирку боязно – розовая юбка, синяя джинсовка и белые колготки. Так что он выбирает белье с колготками для стирки с сушкой. Утром будет готово, а остальное просто вешает на батарею.   
Он чувствует страшную усталость, хотя времени едва ли одиннадцать. Он думает, что должен спать на диване, но вдруг Лорен приснится плохой сон, и как она будет одна?  
Мультик с телефона все еще играет, Сынхо его отключает и забирается под одеяло. Он совершенно точно забивает на здравый смысл, кода приятгивает к себе спящую Лорен и обнимает одной рукой, как теплого сопящего котенка.   
От ее волос больше не пахнет клубникой. Пахнет его собственным резким шампунем.


	2. Chapter 2

Все повторяется, только у Чольёна нет удивления, одна радость, когда он орет:  
\- Аньёёё-ё-ён! – и прямо требует передать Лорен ему.   
С рук на руки. На два хвостика, которые Сынхо завязал как мог, просто под ушами, цокает. На выпачканную курточку цокает. А Лорен сдает с потрохами все:  
\- Это оппа сделал, - прокручивая на пальчике неряшливый пучок волос. – А вчера нас почти сбила машина.   
\- Тётке этой... – перебивает Сынхо, - позвони.   
Таская ребенка по офису на руках, Мир смотрит набычившись: мол, я-то позвоню. А ты не расскажешь ли, что случилось.   
Но такое выражение лица у него не для Лорен, разумеется. Девочке снова выделяется кресло, бумага и фломастеры.   
И сорок пять маленьких разнообразных шоколадок, кторые Мир купил, чтобы купить, потому что он лежит локтем на своем столе, подпирает щеку и спрашивает:  
\- Оппа это купил, потому что знал, что ты придешь. Оппа хороший? – и его морда становится кошачьей.   
\- Она думает, что ты придурок, - заявляет Сынхо с дивана.   
Не совсем правда. У Лорен просто такое по-женски коварное выражение на личике, когда за ней демонстративно ухаживают. Похоже на обворожительного дьяволенка, который перебирает с ужимками. Но Чольён заслужил.   
\- Она тебе не скажет, потому что хорошо воспитана, - не отстает Сынхо. – Но она думает, что ты придурок.   
Под конец его речи Лорен со смехом ложится на стол, не показывая лицо никому. А уж Сынхо-то понял, что она прекрасно иногда соображает, когда надо подыграть, чтобы вызвать у человека бурную реакцию навроде той, которую демонстрирует Чольён, надевая очки на нос и притворяясь занятым работой.   
Громко фыркая, отряхивая дождевик от капель, входит Джун, и тоже почти как вчера слышно:  
\- Аи, Лорении-и-и!   
Ему требуется двадцать кругов по приемной в погоне за девочкой, которая показывает ему язык и называет оппой-дураком, прежде чем он плюхается с кружкой на диван возле Сынхо и требует, у него или Мира, рассказать, что вчера произошло.   
Вздыхая, Сынхо пересказывает, как своим телом затормозил машину. Или что-то вроде того, потому что он плохо помнит, как произошло, что он не на небесах вместе с Лорен.   
Джун поражается:  
\- Ну ты даешь, - у него как всегда полно ненаучных теорий: - Это родительский инстинкт. Я слышал, он активизируется в экстренных случаях...  
\- Завали, - отмахивается Сынхо.   
О чем речь, если та тетка скоро придет снова забрать Лорен? И опять будет рев и скандал, и еще непонятно, что Сынхо ей выскажет персонально.   
\- Оппа, смотри, - Лорен подбегает что-то показать, с листочком, но как дрессированные из цирка, все трое поворачиваются к ней. Получается, что «оппы», но хитрый Джун посередине тянет ее к себе на коленки. – Это мой дом. Я живу вот здесь.   
Она показывает на одно из двух зданий, совершенно идентичных.   
\- Я говорила, из окна видно облака, - напоминает Лорен.   
Получается, что она нарисовала в правильном масштабе? Рядом есть какие-то дома, но совсем маленьке по сравнению с двумя гигантскими.   
\- В этом городе такого нет, - замечает Джун.   
Шестнадцать этажей самых модных офисных высоток – это все, что здесь есть.   
Глядя по очереди на каждого из троих, Лорен кажется расстроенной. Не они ли упрашивали ее нарисовать место, в котором она живет.   
И почему у них такие растерянные лица сейчас. Ведь рисунок очень, очень понятный.   
\- Единственное, о чем это мне напоминает, - Мир поднимается и идет к своему столу, к ноутбуку. – The world trade center.   
Его произношение – икона того, как не надо делать, но Лорен открывает рот и хлопает глазазми, как будто узнала. Она бежит за ним, выглядывая из-под стола, пока Чольён быстро гуглит «twin towers», а потом поворачивает картинку к ней.   
\- Да! – пронзительно одобряет Лорен.   
И начинает радостно скакать.   
\- Хочешь сказать, ты здесь, - никогда Мир не говорил с ней таким серьезным тоном, как сейчас, тыкая пальцем в экран, - живешь?   
Лорен показывает на левую башню.   
\- Лорен, эти здания разрушены в две тысячи первом, - говорит Мир.   
Но ей все равно. Лорен уверенно мотает головой, хотя ничего не говорит. Может быть, не хочет, потому что ей не доверяют. Может быть, слова «в две тысячи первом» для нее ничего не значат.   
\- Бред, - подводит итог Сынхо. – Она что-то сильно перепутала.   
\- Бред, - соглашается Джун.   
Мир чешет крашеную голову и смотрит фотографии дымящихся башен. 

 

Сынхо бродит по самым популярным у туристов улочкам, рассматривает вывески, а то вдруг плачущее небо из-под прозрачного капюшона, но отвлечься не получается.   
Может, ему невтерпеж дождаться окончания смены, чтобы побежать в приют Лорен, чтобы навестить ее, как он обещал, расставаясь второй раз со слезами и криками.   
Лорен тихая девочка, и чтобы заставить ее реветь в голос, надо напугать ее до черта. Сынхо предал второй раз, отдав ее в руки даме из приюта, и мало помогало, что он заставил ее нервничать и смущаться нападками вроде:  
\- Как? Объясните мне, как она смогла убежать от вас? – может, неприятной тетки вовсе там не было поздним вечером, а у нянечек свои дела.   
И все же тетка объясняла:  
\- Она просто ушла в туалет....  
И что? Лорен в окно туалета вылетела, что ли?   
\- Глаз с нее не спускать, - вежливо прорычал Сынхо на прощание, и теперь совсем никакой надежды не было, что какой-то неведомый случай сложится так, что весь вчерашний день полностью повторится, и он снова будет спать под одним одеялом с маленькой Лорен, нюхать ее волосы и гордиться тем, что пахнет его собственным запахом.   
И все же промчавшийся слишком быстро по узкой улочке красный автомобиль напоминет ему о вчерашнем. Сынхо шурится рассмотреть номер и штрафануть впрок, потому что его чуть не сбили, но это все выпадывает из его головы, когда на той стороне дороги он снова видит Лорен.   
Теперь она подбегает к нему, и пока он оторопело гладит ее по голове, спрашивая:  
\- Как ты снова здесь оказалась?, - девочка теребит его одежду, требуя сказать, где ее игрушка.   
\- Оппа ведь не потерял ее?   
Сынхо отдает шарик, все это время лежавший в кармане куртки, и думает про то, что ну все. Теперь он отказывается иметь дело с придурками из приюта.   
Теперь пусть попробуют отобрать у него девочку, которая черт знает как бродит по городу, будто она взрослая.   
Бродит под дождем.   
\- Замерзла? – спрашивает Сынхо, присаживась на коленки на сырую мостовую.   
\- Ага, - трясет головой Лорен.   
На ней всего лишь тоненька джинсовка, намокшая на плечах. В Сынхо просыпается ярость. 

 

\- Неожиданно, - приветствует Джун входящих, светясь как моль от экрана ноутбука.   
Наверное, он тоже что-то читает, наверно, у него тоже запланирован ассесмент, потому что в полседьмого нету даже секретаря Мира, только такие вот сидят, которых дома ждут сериалы.   
Помогая Лорен раздеться, он слушает еще одну невероятную историю Сынхо о том, как они встретились на узкой улочке, и пока Сынхо ее расспрашивал, пока ходили обедать – давно стемнело.   
\- Она как призрак, - ржет Джун, и это на самом деле похоже на правду.   
Ещё правда в том, что Лорен заревела, отказываясь уходить из кафе, потому что думала, что из участка ее снова (сразу же) заберут обратно в приют.   
Сынхо еле убедил, что теперь ни за что не отдаст.   
Так и говорит:  
\- Больше не отдам, - и Джун машет руками:  
\- Не смотри так. Я же на твоей стороне.   
Он спрашивает, чем может помочь и что они собираются делать. С его коленок Лорен прислушивается к разговору, и становится понятно, что она все понимает, когда Сынхо говорит:  
\- Сначала попробую найти что-нибудь о ней. Потом... потом нам нужен шоппинг, - Лорен не может спать в его футболке, а он не собирается стирать трусы каждую ночь.   
\- Шоппинг, - радостно повторят Лорен. – Чемисоё-ё.   
Как всегда Джун выдает, насколько смекалистый, тут же:  
\- Как насчет того, что мы с ней сходим, пока ты тут сидишь? – и лезет похихикать Лорен в ухо: - Купим тебе одежду? Только ты и оппа?   
У Ли Джуна за плечами длиннющий список недостатков, за которые его хочется выматерить, но скрягой он никогда не был. Да и Лорен нравится его прыгучесть, так что Сынхо отпускает, напутствуя:  
\- Только самое необходимое, - сомневаясь, есть ли в словаре Джуна такое слово.   
Оставшись один, Сынхо проверяет списки пропавших детей четырех-семи лет, разыскивая там девочку по имени «Лорен», в потом просто хоть кого-нибудь похожего по фотографии. 

 

\- Какая послушная, - восхищается Джун.   
В магазине игрушек Лорен согласилась на куклу, поблагодарила за нее и больше ничего просить и не думала. Она просто стояла и смотрела, и ей было интересно.   
Excessive Джун протащил ее через триллион стеллажей детской одежды и купил (почти не глядя): пижаму, сарафан, колготки, трусы, майки, еще платье.   
Он примерил на нее даже ханбок, восхитился, какая красивая, и не купил только потому, что Лорен сама попросила.   
Не очень дружный с головой оппа платил по чеку, а потом засовывал его в карман с коротким комментарием:  
\- Однако.   
Единственное, с чем Джун по-настоящему заморочился, это ботинки, которые уж точно надо было примерять.   
Он ползал по полу, затягивая шнурки, и хвастался продащице:  
\- Это моя дочь. Мы так похожи... Дадите нам побольше? – Лорен хихикала и грызла кулак, когда он называл ее «дочерью».   
Одергивала:  
\- Оппа... Оппа дурачок, - но Джуна так легко было не взять.   
Ему было по барабану с детства, что о нем говорили. Он гнул свою линию:  
\- Оппа тебе нравится? – и показывал пальцем на щечку. – Поцелуйчик, если нравится.   
Лорен складывала губки трубочкой, чмокала в щеку и смущалась, но казалась довольной. Джун тонул в пакетах.   
Не отставал:  
\- А кто тебе больше нравится? Сынхо-оппа или Джун-оппа?   
\- Сынхо-о-о, - тихо, ядовитенько тянула Лорен, чтобы Джун отропел:  
\- Почему это?  
\- Оппа красивый, - невозмутимо отвечала Лорен, сидя на квадратном пуфике, с которого примеряла обувь.   
\- Ну уж, - не согласился Джун, возглавлявший (втайне от Мира) местный рейтинг прим, где-то глубоко на дне которого обитал страшилище Ян Сынхо. – А если не смотреть на красоту?  
Сынхо нашел их уже под закрытие, в десятом часу.   
Решили пойти поужинать, пока еще не совсем поздно (просто Джун не хотел отклеиваться), и сидя на диванчике, доказывали, кто главный, наперебой подсовывая Лорен кусочки повкуснее.   
Джун сильно разочаровался, когда понял, что его громкость и крики:  
\- Эй! Ну-ка слушайся мнея, - и на треть не так действенны, как рациональные, обоснованные речи Сынхо про то, что овощи тоже надо кушать, потому что в них витамины, без которых вырастешь слабым и хиленьким.   
Или просто Лорен была очень тихим ребенком, только смеялась весело и громко.   
Так что Джун решил показать, чему научил ее, как дельфинчика. Нагнулся и показал на щеку:  
\- Поцелуйчик?   
И вопреки внутренним прогнозам Сынхо, который думал, что Лорен ни за что не сделает, он услышал звук поцелуйчика.   
\- Ах так, - сказал Сынхо. И тоже наклонился. – Поцелуйчик для меня тоже?   
Когда Лорен потянулась к нему, он просто повернул голову, и его губы встретились с ее губами.   
Она сразу засмущалась, а Сынхо воспрял духом.   
Он радостно на улице отправил Джуна домой, правда, тот укатился только проводив их до дома со всеми сумками.   
\- Сегодня чистим зубы, как положено? – открывая дверь квартиры, спросил Сынхо. – Вы же купили зубную щетку?   
Личико Лорен спряталось в его штанине. Потом она выглянула со смехом:  
\- Не-а. Мы забыли щетку, оппа.   
\- Ли Джун, - красочно вздохнул Сынхо.   
В пол-одиннадцатого пошли в круглосуточный за новой щеткой, чтобы было что топить в ванной.


	3. Chapter 3

В вытаращенных глазах Мира застыли две копии крошки Лорен и что-то заблестело, когда он завел свое:  
\- Аньё-ё-ён, - только на третий день прозвучало растроганно и гнусаво.   
Никто же не ожидал, что Сынхо появится снова счастливый, со строящей милые рожицы девочкой на руках.   
А Джун сказал:  
\- Зачем ты сюда с ней приперся? Та тётка опять...   
А Чольён перебил:  
\- Ой, а она мне вчера звонила, - Мир-то думал, что сделал неправильно, когда признался: - Я сказал, что Лорен не у нас.   
Приподнявшаяся бровь Джуна как бы вопрошала Сынхо, точно ли Мир ошибся. Ведь могло получиться... Сынхо, потыкав языком в щеку, повернуся к Миру и уставился.   
Лорен сидела как всегда за его столом и складывала башенку из монеток, когда заговорщик-Мир наклонился к ее бантикам и зашептал:  
\- Давай поиграем. Если кто-то зайдет, ты прячешься под стол. Понятно?   
В радостно блестящих глазах Лорен застыли два отражения белобрысого Мира. Она закивала:  
\- Нэ, оппа. Чемисоё-ё-ё! – и мигом уелозила жопкой со стула под столешницу.   
\- Нет-нет, - воззвал Мир. – Только если дверь откроется, - и потянул за ручку.   
Но Лорен нравилось сидеть на полу, прижав лоб к коленкам, так что он там ее бросил, даже загородил стулом, но она высовывалась с другой стороны, показывала Джуну язык и пряталась, когда он ругался.   
Сынхо был рад, что эти двое его поняли и прикрыли. На самом деле он бы не отказался от помощи.   
\- Куда мне еще пойти, - указал Сынхо на причину своего появления, - чтобы узнать, откуда она?   
\- Она что-нибудь тебе сказала? – озабоченным голосом спросил Мир.   
Сынхо ответил:  
\- Нет.   
Он вытащил из кармана куртки красно-синий шарик и пару криво сложенных листочков:  
\- В этом и проблема. Она говорит обо всем на свете, только не откуда она. Рисует вот еще... – и указал на бумажки.   
\- О, - изумился Мир, развернув листочек. – Летающая машина.   
Он передал рисунок Джуну, когда Лорен надоело прятаться (Джун перстал обращать на нее внимание, а за так просто сидеть под столом она не дурочка), и она на карачках вылезла в дырку для ног.   
Реалист Джун сразу пристал:  
\- Ты землю забыла нарисовать? Вот здесь... – он показал пальцем. – И вот здесь. И вот здесь.   
Летающих тачек было целых три, и как бы Лорен так «забыла» - это интересно. Он смотрел на нее взглядом взрослого, сомневающегося в интеллекте ребенка. Она на него – взглядом ребенка, сомневающегося в том же самом.   
Пока не шепнула:  
\- Она летает. Папина машина умеет летать.   
\- Аха-ха, - рассмеялся Джун и похлопал ее по спине. – Да, конечно. Папина машина может все, да? Дай второй посмотреть, - это уже Миру.   
\- Это ракета, - пояснила Лорен, когда взобралась Джуну на коленки. – Папа летает на ней далеко-далеко.   
\- Папа пилот??? – изумился Джун.   
Лорен замотала головой.   
\- Папа бизнесмен, - она произнесла слово таким тоном, каким дети выкладывают заученное, но непонятное.   
И, разумеется, с корейско-английским акцентом, так что улыбнулся даже Мир, произношения говеннее которого еще поискать. Он спросил вопрос, который пришел в голову, пока он рассматривал рисунки:  
\- Лорен, почему ты рисуешь только красным? Тебе не нравятся другие цвета? Зеленый?   
\- Чоа, - кивнула Лорен.   
\- Желтый?   
\- Чоа, - кивнула Лорен.   
\- Ладно, - оборвал Сынхо, - потом с ней палитру обсудишь. Я подумал, что раз в Корее ее никто не ищет, то могут искать в Штатах.   
Джун хлопнул себя по лбу – мысль-то простая – и добавил:  
\- Канада. Австралия.   
Мир смотрел такими завистливыми глазами, будто на уроке географии играли две команды, а его проигрывала. Пока не вставил торопливо:  
\- Великобритания! – и важно ушел. – Ладно, я все понял.   
\- А ты что будешь делать? – спросил Джун у Сынхо.   
Тот чесал затылок и, глядя на Лорен, скачущую на диване, поделился еще одной мыслью, думать которую натер мозоль на мозге:  
\- Я хочу показать ей город. Аэропорт. Улицы, - этот вариантец был не очень, пованивал, как он сам понимал, беспочвенной надеждой. – Она ведь как-то оказалась здесь. С кем-то.   
\- А что если с бабушкой, - втер Джун. – Или дедушкой, и они умерли, а малышка... Ах!   
Хорошо, что он сам закрыл рот ладонью, а то Сынхо бы ему врезал.   
Предвосхищая длительную прогулку по городу, благоразумный Сынхо отправился в туалет, а когда вернулся застал вновь орущего Чондуна.   
Нет, Чондун вообще не тот тип людей, которые орут. Но вот при определенных обстоятельствах... И, главное, в последнее врем регулярно, так что Сынхо уже даже не смотрит на мальчишку, размазывающего грязь от слез по лицу из кресла в уголке, нагибаясь под стол Мира.   
Лорен сидит там, выглядывает в дырку. Ее жопка торчит так, что платье ее едва прикрывает.   
Хорошо, что он натянул под платье еще и джинсы. Вышло безвкусно, зато тепло. Он показывает ей знаками, мол, там и сиди, разгибаясь, чтобы услышать, как Чондун ревет:  
\- Это десятый, ДЕСЯТЫЙ раз! Он и так уже на учете, уй-й, дебилина малолетняя, - он замахивается, как будто дать леща.   
Но не дает.   
Сынхо переводит взгляд на зареванного пацаненка. Ёнчоль, значит, попрошайничал опять.   
\- Чё ж ты его тогда тащишь сюда каждый раз? – раздражается Мир. – Каждый привод ему в копилку.   
\- Но он же к людям ПРИСТАЕТ, он клянчит у туристов на ГЛАВНОЙ ПЛОЩАДИ, - Чондун как вулкан, который затормозить извергаться уже не может, как бы Чольён ни намекал ему, что они оба не правы.   
По долгу службы Чондун, понятно, обязан задерживать всех попрошаек, но проблема в том, что у них у всех хватает ума потом избегать его богатырской фигуры, только завидев ее на горизонте. Или хотя бы сворачивать бизнес и притворяться толпой, пока патруль проходит мимо.   
Но только не Ёнчоль. Одиннадцатилетний мальчишка может кому угодно занять наглости: при виде Чондуна он не убирает свою ладошечку лодочкой, а наоборот настырнее тянет ее туристам и начинает громко читать стихи.   
Попрошайничество вне закона, а подавать артисту «на искусство» никто не запрещал.   
Еще один интересный момент: никого так сильно, как Чондуна, Ёнчоль не любит. То есть Сынхо он вежливо кланяется в пояс:  
\- Здравствуйте, Сынхо-хён. Погода хорошая стоит, - и все, наверное, потому, что они с Чондуном с одного района.   
И Ёнчоль так-то забавный ребенок, слишком умный для родителей-пьянчуг, слишком хороший для них. Один из тех, кто мог бы стать звездой, если бы им занимались, но на него плевали все, и преданный букве закона Чондун, возможно, плевал обиднее всех.   
Мир хмыкает:  
\- Если у тебя в десятый раз не получается повлиять на преступника, может, сменишь свои методы?   
А в это время у «преступника» громко, на весь офис, урчит живот.   
Становится отвратительно неловко. Чондун снимает фуражку и приглаживает волосы, когда по-пластунски из-под стола вылезает Лорен с шоколадкой в руке (одной из запасов Мира).   
Она протягивает ее:  
\- Оппа.   
Сынхо замечает, как Ёнчоль хотел сказать спасибо, но не смог. Может, одиннадцатилетним мальчикам-плохишам неловко от пятилетних красавиц-девочек.   
Мальчишка жует шоколадку.   
Джун вслух комментирует:  
\- Может, он голодный, вот и попрошайничает. Ты его сюда приводишь, а он и рад, - все девять предыдущих раз пацана честно и вкусно кормили.  
Но его никто не слушает. Чондун в шоке от них:  
\- Откуда у вас ребенок?   
А Мир просто в слезах умиления корчится на ковре:  
\- Омо, Лоре-е-ен, я на тебе женюсь, когда ты вырастешь.   
Чувствительно, с радостью Сынхо пинает его в бок:  
\- Только через мой труп.   
Поднимаясь, Мир буркает что-то вроде:  
\- Это не сложно устроить. 

 

Сынхо поднимает голову: с серого неба стеной летят невесомые почти осколочки дождя. Оседают на коже сыростью, как будто кто-то дохнул в лицо.   
Маленькая Лорен идет за ручку в полиэтиленовом мешке и пинает подол пышной юбки на каждом шаге.   
\- Ты помнишь место, где мы встретились? – спрашивает Сынхо.   
\- О! – радостно кивает Лорен, но головы от мостовой не поднимает.   
\- Как ты там оказалась? – пристает Сынхо. – Как Лорен-и там оказалась?  
\- Так, - говорит девочка. – Просто.   
Сынхо недоволен. Или все дети такие, или этот особенный ребенок просто партизан. «Просто». Просто «просто».   
\- Просто ты из приюта удрала, - бурчит он, встряхивая ее за ручку.   
\- О, - отвечает Лорен.   
И смотрит так невинно-невинно большими глазищами. В них два отражения Сынхо корчат суровую морду, а потом бессильно улыбаются.   
\- Ладно, - сдается Сынхо, - и так сойдет. Давай просто гулять. Тебе нравится гулять?  
Лорен нравится, как оборочки юбки взрываются малиновым, когда она шагает-пинается. Ну и прогулки с оппой, конечно.   
В этом она заверяет Сынхо, когда нечаянно опять стукается плечом в его ногу, падает, повисает на его руке, а потом застенчиво смотрит снизу вверх и шепчет:  
\- Кумао.   
\- На здоровье, - лыбится Сынхо. – Если узнаешь место, скажи мне. Если что-то покажется тебе знакомым, скажи мине.   
Она крупно пару раз обламывает его неожиданной радостью:  
\- Вот-вот, - а это оказывается место, в котором они вчера обедали.   
Или шли здесь вчера. Сынхо расстраивается, но утешает себя тем, что она действительно что-то помнит.   
Почему в ее воспоминаниях нет ничего полезного? Так не пойдет.   
Что ему делать, если она говорит что-то вроде:  
\- Омма, - на его вопрос «Как зовут маму?».   
Логично же, что маму зовут «мама».   
\- А как маму зовет папа?   
Лорен хихикает почему-то и говорит:  
\- Darling, - из всего того, что она сказала, больше всего похоже на английский.   
Когда папа так обращается к маме, то это к новому братику или сестричке – думает Сынхо и выспрашивает про других членов семьи.   
Узнает про няньку.   
\- Ты партизан, - упрекает Сынхо. – Скажи мне хоть что-нибудь!   
Лорен так нравится, когда он «злится». Она смеется и мотает головой: «нет-нет-нет-нет».   
Сынхо тоже начинает потихоньку понимать, что когда делать, а когда не надо. Если спросить ее сейчас, нравится ли он ей, то услышишь не смущенное (или радостное) «да», которое она повторяла три дня, а вот это вредное мотание «нет-нет-нет».   
Если Лорен отчего-то становится слишком весело, она теряет берега, и тогда Сынхо лучше делать вид, что он игнорирует.   
Так что он игнорирует: встает столбом, чтобы показать, что с оппой надо бы обращаться получше, а то он может и обидеться, а на самом деле думает, куда еще пойти. Как Лорен, чей папа бизнесмен, а мама строгая, оказалась там, где он подобрал ее?   
Приехала она на поезде, прилетела на самолете? Видела гостиницы или жила в современном таунхаусе на окраине?   
Понятия не имея, что ближе к правде, Сынхо сам с собой соглашается, что таскаться по туристическим улочкам в центре города бессмысленно, и опять задирает голову посмотреть на небо.   
Эта осень сделала из него шамана, он в минутах может по одному взгляду на облака определить, когда брызнет.   
По его прикидкам не скоро, но польет, и тогда придется прятаться в каком-нибудь кафе, чтобы не замочить малиновую юбку.   
Взгляд Сынхо, так выходит, уже опустился с неба, но не до конца. Он случайно выхватил в поле зрения окно второго этажа справа от себя – и оно разорвалось вместе с хлопком, похожим на тот, когда взрывается газ.  
С серого неба на Сынхо летят осколочки, но не дождя. Стекло вышибло далеко вперед, и так старнно, что Сынхо с девочкой, хоть и стояли на тротуаре под окном, тоже в зоне поражения.   
Стеклянные брызги летят вниз под своей тяжестью, острые и тонкие, и делают это медленно, как в кино. В застывшем мгновении Сынхо страшно, какая-то ругань в голове, и он тянется вправо и вниз прикрыть Лорен от стеклянного дождя.   
Время начинает идти нормально, когда шорох в тысячу раз страшнее, чем от града, ухает по камням мостовой и рассыпается окончательно на еще более мелкие осколки. Сынхо сжимает Лорен руками и думает, когда же он почувствует боль от стекла в спине, но слышит только шепот:  
\- Страшно, оппа.   
Он разгибается и видит, что они слишком далеко от окна взорвавшейся квартиры, чтобы их могло задеть.   
Как странно, что ему казалось, что было ближе на десять метров как минимум, и поэтому он посчитал себя трупом.   
Ему неловко от этого. Неловко от того, что он так позорно лоханулся. Он думал, что у него все в порядке с ориентацией в пространстве.   
А вот как оказалось.   
Он немножко белеет, потом говорит:  
\- Мне надо позвонить, - прижимая Лорен к бедру.   
По факту он на службе. Как человек он тоже не может просто покинуть место, где могли погибнуть люди.   
\- Только ничего не бойся, - успокаивает, зная, что сейчас, скорее всего, начнется кошмар. 

 

Звезда SNS, как зовет его Джун, Мир проводит вечера за ноутбуком, иногда с искренним интересом читая новости из раздела hi-tech, переживая табун мурашек на спине, когда они становятся больше похожими на sci-fi.  
Мир вообще тот человек, который коллекционирует утопическую манхву и всерьез мечтает купить когда-нибудь тесламобиль, поэтому очерендная новость от Space-X о ракетах, которые будут доставлять пассажиров из Лондона в Дубаи за час, приводит его в восторг.   
Он думает «а как же перегрузка?» и усердно вчитывается в статью, но глава Space-X ничего конкретного не рассказывает, просто говорит, что это возможно – Earth-city-to-Earth-city путешествия на ракетах типа Falcon, которые используют для вывода на орбиту спутников. 

 

Сынхо в кафе, с синим карандашом в руках, сидит над бесплатной детской раскраской с ничего не выражающим лицом – подустал.   
Сегодня он испытал эту муку – разрываться между детьми и долгом, между страхом сделать им больно и подвести кого-то еще, кто нуждается в его помощи.   
Квартира, в которой взорвался газ, очевидно не была пустой. Сынхо оставил Лорен на попечение аджуммы, остановившейся поглазеть, и со страхом в сердце пустился по лестнице на второй этаж. Было страшно, что охающая бабулька потеряет его ребенка или что-нибудь ей сделает. Было страшно узнать, что из себя представляют хозяева квартиры, дверь в которую распахнуло взрывом.   
Сынхо устал, потому что до приезда врачей держал своей рукой обожженую руку пожилой женщины, которая выжила только потому, что побежала к телевизору взглянуть на любимого ведущего. Все это ему рассказала она сама, всхлипывая от боли, и это не стало его самым приятным воспоминанием.   
Аджумма не потеряла Лорен, но девочка выглядела напуганной. У Сынхо не получилось ее утешить, потому что он сам был не в себе, скорее, это был осознанный выбор Лорен – пожалеть оппу в таком состоянии и не реветь.   
Но ее задело. Она как будто понимала, что пострадали люди, и вела себя тише обычного.   
Сынхо устал, потому что знания давят, а сегодня он узнал, что если расстроить ребенка, то он потом все равно разревется. В другое время, по другой причине, но расплачется.   
Приведя ее в кафе спрятаться от дождя и перекусить, Сынхо продолжал интересоваться, но уже больше так, забив на какую-либо другую цель расспросов, кроме интереса.   
\- Что тебе нравится делать? – спросил. – Куда ходить?  
Лорен очень быстро отозвалась:  
\- Зоопарк.   
Сынхо согласился:  
\- Любишь животных? Кого?  
\- Медведя, - сказала Лорен, пальцами ковыряя кусочек торта. – Лисичек. Енотов.   
Она назвала много животных, иногда на английском. Сынхо не всех узнал, если честно, но подшучивал невозмутимо:  
\- Не люблю енотов. Они ворюги.   
Лорен с ним согласилась и принялась рассказывать, как с кем-то ходила в зоопарк, и енот украл у дяденьки наушники с шеи.   
А потом вдруг заревела.   
Сынхо взял ее на колени и погладил по голове:  
\- Скучаешь? Домой хочешь? – наверное, ей тяжело-тяжело терпеть его рядом с собой вместо мамы и папы.   
Сынхо проявил недюжинное понимание и ласку, когда позволил Лорен прореветься, не угрожая что-нибудь сделать, если она не перестанет, не умоляя ее перестать.   
Ревет и ревет. Иногда полезно. Сынхо только сказал:  
\- Здесь тоже есть зоопарк. Давай сходим.   
\- К-когда-а? – всхлипывая, спросила Лорен.   
Так вот совсем потерявшийся Сынхо сидел напротив нее за детским столиком, как Гулливер, и напряженно думал, что же ему дальше делать.   
Он боялся додуматься до идеи, что ему ничего делать не надо, и пусть Лорен остается здесь, с ним.   
С другой стороны – кто это позволит. Еще: нечестно заставлять ее плакать. Если любишь – помогай.   
\- Оппа, дай синий, - попросила Лорен.  
Не доконца очухавшийся Сынхо автоматически отдал. Потом стал смотреть, как она рисует, и его, как Мира, удивило, что дерево, облака и солнце – все синим.   
\- Тебе реально не нравятся цветные карандаши, - прокомментировал.   
Тем временем Лорен нарисовала человечка с палками в руках и ластами вместо ботинок. Если бы она не сказала:  
\- Это лыжи, - Сынхо бы под пытками не догадался.   
Он сдался понимать:  
\- Человек на лыжах катается по стене дома?   
На удивление Лорен ответила по-человечески, не как партизан:  
\- Не, он НАРИСОВАН на стене.   
Сразу стало понятнее. Сынхо ткнул в лыжника:  
\- Ты была здесь?   
\- Да, - сказала Лорен.   
\- Это место находится в этом городе? – отчаянно спросил Сынхо снова.   
И Лорен опять с энтузиазмом кивнула:  
\- Да.   
\- Тогда нам туда надо, - сделал Вывод Сынхо. – Найдем его – и все закончится.   
\- Да, - подтвердила Лорен. 

 

\- В семь вечера мы не должны таскаться по улице, - строго сказал Сынхо, выходя из кафе с Лорен на руках. – Просто мы кое-что ищем.   
\- Угу-у, - ему в шею ответила она.   
Она хоть и жалась к нему, но смотрела по сторонам с интересом. Ночной город – занятное зрелище даже для тридцатилетнего Сынхо, а для Лорен, наверное, еще больше.   
Машины, фонари, оранжевый сырой асфальт – все огоньки отражались в красивых глазах Лорен, как вертящяася сказочная карусель.   
И Сынхо тащил ее на руках не потому, что в темноте наглые велосипедисты чуть не наезжали на них, а просто.   
Обниматься обоим было теплее, но Сынхо не был уверен, что сможет уберечь ее от холода, даже если прижмет к своему телу, расстегнув куртку.   
Он нарисовал дальнейший план действий:  
\- Если замерзнем, зайдем в другое кафе, и там выпьем еще чай. Или шоколад, - и от него пахло гениальностью.   
Шаманское нутро подсказывало, что помаленьку сезон дождей приближается к концу, уступая место осеннему холоду, в котором остро горят и поблескивают с неба звезды.   
\- Оппа-а, - шепнула Лорен. 

 

Дома Сынхо долго сидел на кухне за чашкой чая. Уже уложив Лорен спать, как всегда, в свою кровать, он размышлял о «родителях и детях».   
Всего через три дня до него дошло, почему его собственные родили иногда устраивали друг другу каникулы, отпуская с друзьями и подругами на всю ночь – реаельно надо побыть одному.   
Лорен не то чтобы высасывает энергию, просто постоянная концентрация «глаз с нее не спускать» выматывает, и тогда пустая полутемная кухня с чаем самое то, чтобы восстановиться.   
Сынхо видит второй час на часах, вздыхает и идет спать. Потом у него всплывает «мобильник» и «зарядить», и он идет пошариться в кармане куртки, вытаскивая из него вместе с телефоном рисунки Лорен и ее игрушку.   
Сине-красный шарик, ровно поделенный двумя цветами на половины.


	4. Chapter 4

Сынхо себе много навоображал. Он проснулся наполовину, не открывал глаза, но наслаждался: уютом постельки, бьющим в спину солнечным светом, мощным грубым запахом своего шампуня, которого никогда не было так много, потому что это не от него.  
Только от густых, длинных волос может пахнуть так сильно, ведь Сынхо специально «забыл» купить Лорен клубничный шампунь, потому что ему нравится, что от них пахнет одинаково.   
Что-то вроде гордости нормальных родителей, которые выискивают свои черты в лицах детей, а у Сынхо ничего другого кроме запаха быть не может.   
Ради этого он даже научился мыть волосы поаккуратнее, чтобы не попадать шампунем в глаза, руководствуясь простым правилом: лучше недомыть, чем сделать больно.   
Лорен все равно не будет грязной. Невозможно это.   
Недопроснувшийся Сынхо обнимал источник запаха, как ему казалось, и хотел бы проваляться так подольше, устроив себе внеочередной выходной.   
Как же его расстроил тренькнувший сообщением телефон. Сынхо отчаянно не хотел просыпаться, но внутренний голос укоризненно подсказывал, что раз спине так тепло от солнца, то он, скорее всего, как-то умудрился проспать будильник, и сейчас как минимум десятый час.   
Стоп. Солнце?   
Сынхо поднялся на локте.   
Что его насмешило во-первых: во сне он жался ко краю кровати и трепетно обнимал... подушку. Лорен спала звездой гораздо ниже, раскинув ручки, ее волосы были... везде.   
Во-вторых, когда Сынхо подошел к окну и скатал жалюзи, за стеклом своей обычной жизнью улицы «где-то возле центра, но не совсем» жил город: проезжали машины, кто-то шел по тротуарам, не имея ни малейшего представления, что из окна подсматривают. Только город был как с картинки, как из акварели: небо самого чистого голубого оттенка, листья, которые еще не скукожились от недельных дождей, желтели под мягким, приглушенным светом солнца – и сон, что ли, это был весь прошлый месяц?   
\- Издевательство, - сказал Сынхо.   
По наивности он думал, что если откроет окно, то из него как всегда станет в сто раз лучше слышно шуршание шин по асфальту и пахнет теплом, как в августе, но вместе с шумом в распахнутую створку ввалился поток обжигающего холода.   
\- А, все ясно, - тут же понял Сынхо, торопливо закрывая окно обратно.   
Никаких подарков от судьбы. Если светит солнце, то на тебе холодрыгу – и это можно было еще по вчерашним звездам угадать.   
Сынхо укрыл звезду на кровати одеялом, а вот подушкой решил не заморачиваться – если уж ей нравится спать без.   
Он отковырял пластыри с рук (кожа на костях медленно зарастала) в ванной, почистил зубы, и, озаботившись завтраком, отправился на кухню.   
Содержимое холодильника вызвало у него:  
\- Ащщ-щ, - но он твердо намерился приготовить суп, потому что кормить детей только тортами и бургерами не полагается.   
Но не успел много: потирая нос рукавом пижамы, приплелась Лорен, похожая на нечисть растрепанными волосами. Сынхо, наверное, обидел ее, когда заржал.   
Пока они умывались и причесывались, суп Сынхо наполовину вылез из кастрюли на плиту, навоняв отвратным запахом мясной пенки.   
Мстя, возможно, за «нечисть», Лорен сидела за столом с ложкой в руке, барабанила ей по крышке и чему-то улыбалась, наблюдая за тем, как оппа ловко пару раз повалял луковицу по полу.   
Она еще чище начала улыбаться, совсем как-то ехидно, когда Сынхо, попробовав бурду, прокомментировал:  
\- Суп пересолися.   
А что? Он выкипел, вот и стало... солоновато.   
\- Оппе нужна жена-а-а, - похихикала Лорен.   
\- Тебя забыл спросить, - ответил Сынхо.   
Он разлил «свежачок» по тарелкам и, пока это остывало, сходил за телефоном.   
«Ащ-щ, десять, - написал Мир. – Придешь сегодня?»  
Понятно, Сынхо прогулял больше чем начало рабочего дня. Возможно, у Чольёна были новости по поводу Лорен, поэтому он написал ответ: «Да. Но запиши мне отгул за свой счет».   
Пока его не было, «суп» (или конкретные его капустно-овощные части) каким-то образом перекочевал наполовину из маленькой чашки Лорен в тарелку Сынхо, оставив следы на столе.   
\- Хлюздишь... – проскрипел Сынхо.   
\- Оппа, я наелась, - невинно улыбнулась Лорен, топя ложку в супе.   
Морального права кормить ребенка неприятным блюдом не было, так что Сынхо свел брови и сел за стол, налегая на свою порцию, в которую долили добавки.   
\- Оппа, - позвала Лорен.   
\- Чего? – спросил хмурый Сынхо, всасывая лично приготовленный супчик.  
Лорен спросила:  
\- А ты съешь даже если очень-очень невкусно?   
Сынхо ненарочно выплюнул суп обратно в тарелку.   
Просто было очень...

 

\- Оппа не умеет готовить!   
\- Ух ты моя крошка-а-а, - Мир умилялся до слез.   
\- Совсем-совсем не умеет! – радостно сдавала Лорен все грешки Сынхо.   
\- Совсем-совсе-е-ем, - подвывал Чольён. – Я знаю-ю-ю...  
Господи, как это бесило Сынхо. Было бы лучше, если бы она закладывала его тому же Джуну, тому плевать на мир, он считает себя лучше всех и ничто не может ранить его самолюбие.   
А вот самолюбие Сынхо страдало очень сильно, когда над ним издевался мелкий паршивец Мир, который из-под ковра пытается отвоевать у него симпатию Лорен и, главное, уж неведомо как научился, но умеет готовить.   
Сынхо рассердился. На обоих. Ткнул пальцем Миру в оправу очков и обозвал:  
\- Безответственный. Ты.   
И только тот поймет этот упрек, кому известны ночные привычки молоденького секретаря: если Чольён гамал всю ночь, то утром он приходит в очках, потому что глаза болят.   
Мир тоже разобиделся:  
\- Очень даже ответственный, - и в доказательство решил заплести Лорен косы.   
К ее большому удовольствию. А вот Сынхо только театрально, с чувством цокнул, вложив в неприятный звук немножко презрения и все свое достоинство человека, который старше и сознательнее мелкого Мира на десять лет.   
Он был уверен, когда сказал:  
\- True recognize the true, - и подмигнул сидящей на столе Лорен, волосы которой, расчесанные Миром, облепили все тело и полузакрыли лицо, страшно, как у девочки из «Звонка».   
Мир обиделся еще больше, потому что не разобрал, что он сказал. А Лорен готова была похихикать над каждым из них, о чем бы ни шла речь. Он выдал Сынхо стопку распечаток:  
\- На, попереводи, раз такой умный.   
На немой вопрос «Что это за неотфильтрованная кипа», Мир ответил:  
\- Быстрые, как понос, - лицо Лорен отреагировало на какашечную тему и расплылось в улыбке, - австралийские полицейские. Только им лень было отвечать, они просто прислали всех своих детей. Мол, сами ковыряйтесь.   
\- Ну хоть так, - смирился Сынхо, присаживаясь перелистать.   
\- Да, - поддержал Мир. – Остальные гусеницы еще полнедели будут отвечать, так что много не жди.   
\- Не жду, - кивнул Сынхо.  
В стопке были мальчики и девочки разных возрастов и разных рас.   
Как много пропавших детей. Где они все? Что с ними сделали? Как можно обидеть ребенка?  
Сынхо не понимал. Чужая, маленькая жизнь для него не «огонек в руках», так пишут только журналисты. Не «божье дитя» - это для проповдников. У нормальных людей вроде него просто инстинкт какой-то, как лошадь, которая не затопчет человека: он никогда-никода не сможет созрательно причинить вред существу меньше и слабее, чем он сам.   
В общем, список пропавших детей, далеких, исчезнувших, может быть, уже насовсем, снабженный, как в каталоге мебели, фотографиями, вызывал только горечь и бессильную ярость.   
Так что Сынхо его закрыл, отвратительную книгу преступлений, и бросил Миру на стол – никого похожего на Лорен там не было.   
\- Кстати, знаешь, что Чондун учудил? – спросил Мир и захихикал. – Ой.   
Он заплел Лорен полголовы (хорошо получилось, надо признать), но она из интереса повернула голову, когда он заговорил, и косичка выскользнула из рук Чольёна.   
Мир подобрал резинку с пола:  
\- Я думаю, это все влияние Лорен-и-и... – он-таки завязал резинку на волосах. - Чондун, как бы, взял Ёнчоля на поруки. Сказал, будет водить в школу и обратно, а потом на кружок по борьбе, чтобы у мелкого времени попрошайничать не осталось.   
В последнее время Сынхо начал в себе замечать, что он все больше становится реалистом и меньше наивным. Он риторически вопросил:  
\- Интересно, сколько они оба продержатся? – Ёнчоль тот еще фрукт и мелкий засранец. – А Лорен при чем?   
Лорен самой, видимо, было интересно, при чем она к решению дяденьки, который вчера громко ругался, так что она серьезно не хотела вылезать из-под стола.   
Только аргумент Мира казался смехотворным:  
\- Ну, просто... Не вертись, - он вернул голову в удобное для себя положение. – До Чондуна дошло, что мелкий это не из вредности делает. У них в семье реально есть нечего, поэтому Ёнчоль клянчит.   
\- Я думал, он клянчит на сигареты, - ответил Сынхо.   
\- Ну, это тоже, - неохотно согласился Мир. – Но вчера сказал, когда его накормили, что хочет стать полицейским, как Чондун. Шустрый... мальчишка.   
Лорен вертела головой, как будто хотела оторвать, как пропеллер самолета. Косички Чольёна, как лопасти, образовывали окружность быстродвигающимися радиусами.   
Сынхо положил ладонь ей на макушку, чтобы перестала:  
\- Оторвется, - и вдруг вспомнил ее первый рисунок, на котором тоже были какие-то вертушки.   
Наверное, Мир его не выбросил, так что был смысл найти его и добавить в коллекцию сине-красных изображений загадочного художника «Лорени Откуда То».   
Вертеть головой, она, понятно, не перестала, так что Сынхо сначала сдал ее Миру, который ходил выбросить клок волос, который вычесал из ее шевелюры.  
Сынхо подумал «А чё себе не оставляет?». Можно же запаять в медальончик и носить всю жизнь на шее, а то у него явно какие-то отклонения в психике, потому что он опять мучает Лорен своими тупыми вопросами:  
\- Когда вырастешь, выйдешь за меня замуж? – зараза, наклоняется и заглядывает ей в лицо своими красивыми глазами.   
Предательская шкура. Пустой человечишка, одна оболочка.   
\- Так нельзя-я-я, оппа, - Лорен отталкивает ладошечкой его лицо от себя.   
Ей так «хи-хи-хи», что она скоро засунет кулак себе в рот.   
\- А я говорю, что можно, - настаивает Мир. – Никогда не видел никого красивее тебя. Будем как принц и принцесса.   
Скромняга какой этот принц. Вот бы его Дракон ушатал.   
\- Из принца песочек на свадебке будет сыпаться, да? – гадко предполагает Сынхо. – Прям из панталончиков с начесом для побаливающего мочевого пузыря.   
Принцесса – Дракона, и ничья больше.   
Талант Сынхо – быстро корчить умную, командирскую рожу из своей добродушной. Он протягивает руки Лорен:  
\- Ну, идем в зоопарк?   
Мир перегорает от ревности. Кажется, в нем бродят остаточные токи и отзываются судорогами в разных частях тела – он-то думал, что Сынхо занят поисками мамы с папой.   
\- Я с вами пойду, - он решительно тянется за плащом с гвоздика и торопливо сует руки в рукава.   
\- Ты ж на работе, - укоряет Сынхо.   
\- Времени – обед, - отбивается Мир, показывая на часы на стене.   
Точно, полпервого.   
\- Зоопарк – на другом конце города, - напоминает Сынхо.   
\- А я без тебя не знал, - Мир, которому нечем крыть, как школьник поправляет очки, тыкая в переносицу оправы указательным пальцем.   
На руках Сынхо добрая Принцесса вступается за Принца, которого прессует как может Дракон:  
\- Оппа-а-а-я! Пойдем с нами! – и широко разводит ручки, официально приглашая гиену Мира.   
Звенит колокольчик на двери. Появляется Джун с отмороженными красными ушами, слышавший «пойдем» и «с нами».  
\- Куда пойдем? – спрашивает он. – Я тоже хочу. Возьмите меня, возьмите, возьмите меня тоже...  
Кривляясь, хитрожопый Джун тянет ручки к Лорен, как утопающий, хорошо зная, что Сынхо ничего не вякнет, если ее голосочек за него вступится.   
А этого он добьется!  
Мир заметно тускнеет, но не отстает, тыкаясь отобрать Лорен понести, но она выбирает смешного до уписаться Джуна. Только Сынхо индифферентен к баранам. Он махает рукой даже дружелюбно:  
\- Пошли, будешь Клоуном, который веселит Принцессу, в которую влюблен пердунишка Принц, который бесит злого Дракона.   
\- Чего-о? – спаршивает Джун и начинает ржать.   
Почему-то его хохот всегда заразителен для Лорен, она как повторюшка.   
\- Я тебе не клоун, - важно говорит Джун, отрицая свою истиную сущность. – Я Лев, который служит Принцессе, Р-р-Р-аВВ-в-в... Поцелуйчик? – он насмешил Лорен своим щенячьим тявканьем, и теперь требует награду, тыкая пальцем себе в щёку.   
Кошка драная.   
\- Еще раз так сделаешь, - предупреждает Сынхо, которому по-прежнему прикольно (true will recognize the true), - и Принц кастрирует Льва зубами.  
Лицезрея акт щечкоцелования, Мир окончательно выпал в осадок, спросив:  
\- А так можно было?  
А Лорен, думая, что это что-то очень веселое, громко, устрашив прохожих, пропела:  
\- Каст-ви-ву-ет!  
Сынхо согнуло поплам и придавило к асфальту. Просто.   
До слез.


	5. Chapter 5

За окном трамвая, как в кино – Город. Почему-то всегда кажется, что симбиоз полумиллиона человек больше, чем просто их сумма. У Города есть если не душа, то настроение, и теперь, когда малинового цвета закат тухнет за рекой, ему хочется домой.   
Погреться, отдохнуть. Потом зажмуриться, а открыть глаза уже когда зажгутся фонари, чтобы потом долго-долго смотреть, слушать, как где-то далеко-далеко завывает сирена. Люди, полицейские или врачи, делают свою работу.   
Может быть, этого хочется не Городу, а самому Сынхо, который смотрит в окно и слушает стук колес. Тук-тук – кончается рельс. Тук-тук – звук усыпляет.   
Мир с Джуном уехали на служебной машине (Джун сказал: «Нарушать так с музыкой») из зоопарка пару часов назад.   
Несмотря на то, что они пробыли там всего час (легитимное обеденное время), им вдвоем удалось немножко попозорить Сынхо. Он боялся змей, не мог даже пальцем потрогать питона, которого Джун намотал на шею, как шарф, а Мир его погладил по плоской башке, чуть не описавшись, когда змей пошевелил толстыми жирными кольцами.   
Всерьез Сынхо расстроило только то, что у него не получается быть идеальным во всем. Лорен так нравились кролики, что она нервно выдохнула:  
\- Кролички, - и прижалась лбом к прозрачному заборчику, завороженными глазами наблюдая за тем, как они там прыгают.   
Шевелят ушами, затачивая морковку.   
Джун подрил ей столько радости, когда перегнулся через ограждение и вытащил одного за шкирку.   
\- Так разве можно? – спросил прежде всего законопослушный Сынхо.   
\- А чё? – отозвался Джун. – Не написано же, что нельзя.   
Он махнул рукой вокруг, хотя запрещающие надписи читать и не подумал. Он отдал кролика Лорен, и тот от испуга так притих, что просто окаменел, только уши тряслись.   
Ладно, Джун ему не ровня, как и он Сынхо. У каждого есть недостатки, и Сынхо уверен, что в общем он справляется процентов на восемьдесят, когда садится на корточки, обращаясь ко всем:  
\- Повернитесь, сфотографирую.   
Мир почти с таким же восторгом, как Лорен, гладит трясущегося кролика, Джун принимает позу покрасивше, клает руку ей на плечико.   
\- Раз, - считает Сынхо.   
Предынфарктный кролик поворачивает к нему свой красный глаз.   
\- Два, - продолжает Сынхо.   
Не дожидаясь «три», кролик, царапнув когтями по рукам Лорен, выскакивает из ее рук пулей, Мир, который угадал, куда ветер подул, тянется успеть схватить за лапы или уши, и только Ли Джун продолжает позировать горделиво, как дурак.   
Все это остается на фотографии Сынхо: открытый от удивления рот Лорен, напыженый Джун и пол-Мира, у которого видно кусочек пуза из-под футболки, потому что он та-а-ак сильно рванулся схватить поганца-кролика.   
\- Лови гада! – Джун свистнул сразу за Миром, когда сообразил, что ускакало.   
Он же вытащил животное из вольера.   
А оправдываться кому? Правильно – Сынхо.   
У смотрителя кроличьего вольера, девушки, он спрашивает:  
\- Он не заразный? – на ручке Лорен царапина, а в глазах слезы.   
Сынхо прижимает ее к себе, угадывая:  
\- Больно, да? – но девочка всхлипывает:  
\- Он убежа-а-ал, - как будто ее больше расстраивает судьба потерявшегося кролика.   
Девушка говорит, что кролик не заразный, конечно, но царапину надо обработать.   
\- Кролик-потеряшка, - утешает Сынхо. – Вылитый ты.   
Где-то Мир с Джуном адской погоней доводят убегающего кролика до сердечного приступа.   
\- Он вернется, - утешает девушка Лорен, протирая тампоном царапину на руке. – Проголодается и вернется. Кролики часто убегают.   
\- Слышишь, - талдычит Снынхо. – Он есть захочет, и прибежит.   
Кто знает, правду ли она говорит.   
Лорен всхлипывает. Сынхо кажется, что он в кошмаре, и вот бы кто-нибудь достал кролика на место, хоть из цилиндра.   
Когда все успокаивается, потом (девушка отчитала Джуна, Мир вернул полуобморочного кролика, которого они загнали под кустом, как волки), Сынхо тычет им обоим своей законопослушной позицией и фотографией:  
\- День, когда Мир вышел за рамки... За рамки фотографии. Аха-ха-ха. Аха-ха-ха.   
Джун на ней тоже не больно-то получился, махал головой, встряхивая волосы поэффективнее. По факту это фото испуганной Лорен и только, а никак не групповое.   
\- Ну и тупые у тебя шутки, - обижается Чольён.   
А что? Если бы вели себя прилично, все было бы нормально.   
Интересно, что думает Лорен, которую совместными услилиями убедили, что кролик удрал не из-за нее, и теперь она улыбается с красными глазами.   
Сынхо стало спокойнее, когда гиены убрались восвояси.   
Он просто терпеливо ждал, когда Лорен наглядится на лисичек, енотиков и обезьянок. Сынхо ждал и ждал, единственный посетитель в зоопарке, который поподпирал плечом все вольеры подряд, вдоволь насмотревшись на тутошнюю внутреннюю жизнь – кого чем кормят, как хитро выманивают и чистят, как отвратительно тогда воняет.   
Какие животные привычные и покорные. Сынхо смотрел на Лорен, в ее восхищенные глаза, и думал, что она когда-нибудь поймет, что это не так уж и весело, но в тот момент восхищение исчезнет.   
\- Оппа не любит животных? – спросили у Сынхо.   
\- Оппа... не очень любит, - честно признался он.   
Оппа просто слишком много думает и по характеру угрюмый тип, который даже в самом радостном веселье найдет причину шикнуть остальным: «Эй, потише».  
Сынхо такой был всегда, и пока трамвай отбививает колесами свои «тук-тук», он погружен в мрак деконструктивизма больше обычного, потому что никого нет его отвлечь – Лорен уснула у него на руках, и разве не всегда было ей положено спать после обеда?   
Это он таскает ее который день по городу.   
Во сне ее худенькое лицо похоже на мордочку лисичек, которыми она так восхищалась в зоопарке. Сынхо старается как-нибудь заглушить, смягчить для нее каждую остановку, когда поезд тормозит.   
У спортсменов есть суеверие, что если на тренировке перед матчем все мячи начинают залетать в сетку, то надо сворачиваться. Боятся израсходовать удачу.   
Когда бывшая девушка Сынхо ревела, он для галочки говорил банальности и уходил, оставляя её решать проблемы с настроением самостоятельно. В день расставания она сказала кое-что интересное, вроде:  
\- Ты даже не старашься, - и это была та правда, которая не позволила Сынхо просить прощения и звать обратно.   
Он перестал давно-давно – на работе, в отношениях, везде – по той простой причине, что, стараясь слишком сильно, рискуешь исчерпать белую полосу, использовать всю удачу заранее.   
Безразличие не приносит дискомфорта. Фразу «Я люблю это» можно заменять на «Это будет делать мне больно».   
На следующей остановке поезд тормозит так жёстко, что Сынхо упирается в переднее сиденье коленом, чтобы подавить своим телом импульс, который потянул его вперед вместе с Лорен.   
\- Спи, - он укладывает её голову поудобнее, когда она ворочается.   
На той же остановке входит кондуктор. Трамвайные линии проверяют в этом городе раз в сто лет. Когда женщина останавливается перед ними, Сынхо без внимания тянется в карман за удостоверением, потом медленно вспоминает, что на нем даже формы нет. Звучит, как будто он оправдывается:  
\- Забыл удостоверение... - и, наверное, он такой у женщины не первый за рабочий день.   
Потому ведь она кивает:  
\- Понятно, - немножко презрительно и как бы отбрасывая дальнейшие возможные оправдания, которых она наслушалась в самых разных формах по уши. – Тогда штраф. Если заплатите сейчас, будет только половина. Будете платить?  
\- Буду, - кивает Сынхо.   
Он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Лорен, отодвигает её от себя, другой рукой тянется в карман куртки за бумажником. Контролерша тоже, кажется, следит за лицом девочки, спящей, как многие дети, с открытым ртом, но молчит.   
Сынхо штрафуют по лайт тарифу, всего лишь на двадцатую часть зарплаты, а не десятую. Лорен не просыпается, даже когда он убирает бумажник обратно в карман.   
Иронично, что это их была их пред-пред-последняя остановка.   
Сынхо даже не ругатеся грязными словами, когда выходит. Он приветствует пробуждение Лорен шуточкой:  
\- А нас штрафанули. Ты все проспала.  
Грозная тетка с пинпадом не имеет над ним никакой власти. Никто не имеет, он все, что сделал или еще сделает, - сам.   
Закат потух. 

 

Сегодня Сынхо не надо подрываться по будильнику, он даже не заведен. Сегодня суббота, и он обнимается не с подушкой.   
Он обнимается, к сожалению, с одеялом.   
Лорен опять выкинула руки, только на этот раз обе по направлению к тумбочке.   
\- Как же тебе не нравится, - смеется Сынхо, двигая ее к себе – больше десяти, пора вставать, - когда тебя обнимают во сне.   
Сынхо перекинул свою руку через маленькое тельце, и Лорен завозилась.   
Какие большие у нее глаза.   
\- Сегодня суббота, - говорит Сынхо, меланхолично скыркая ногтями щетину. – Можно оппа не будет бриться?   
Лорен жалует поцелуйчик тому, кто напрашивался и тянул щеку. Потом ежится:  
\- Оппа – ёж.   
\- Понял, - вздыхает Сынхо. – Бреемся.   
И все же он халтурит, пользуясь электрической бритвой. Шлифует себе щёки, когда Лорен спрашивает с унитаза (на нем, закрытом, удобно сидеть):  
\- Почему это растет?  
Невозмутимый Сынхо в ответ любопытствует:  
\- Скажи лучше, почему вам это не нравится. Это естественно.   
\- Кому? – спршивает Лорен.   
\- Девочкам.   
\- Колется.   
\- Ах, да, - соглашается Сынхо.   
На кухне он достает яйца с сосисками и клянется:  
\- С яйцами я не налажаю, - и самому страшно от обещаний, которые он дает.   
По факту приходится лишь слить воду от отвощей, в остальном яичница съедобная. 

 

За окном трамвая город какой-то другой, не тот, в котором Сынхо прожил большую часть своей жизни. Лоб Лорен прилипает к стеклу, когда он объясняет: вот это – стадион, а это – старый замок, по которому как тараканы гуськом ползают туристы.   
Её интересно все, и Сынхо тоже чувствует себя гостем. Гидом. Человеком, который нужен, чтобы рассказывать все, что он знает, и его мучает, как же это мало.   
Когда утром Лорен скакала по его квартире, он думал, что хорошо бы так было всегда. Он бы выкладывал ей по чуть-чуть, например, что такое гравитация, вспоминая и углубляя школьные знания, таким волшебным образом, чтобы ей все стало понятно, не как делали учителя.   
Сынхо хотел рассказать ей самое важное, сжато, как курс молодого бойца (чтобы нигде не пропала) – а почему ты не падаешь с Земли, хотя она кружится, это ведь важно, да?  
Эффект Доплера на поездах, как найти полярную звезду, разжечь костер, фокус с оксидом железа, похожим на кровь... Сынхо не смог бы рассказать только про налоговые вычеты, но это, кажется, перебор.  
За окном трамвая город переходит через полуденный пик, утренний холод немного прогрелся. Время переваливает через полудень, а они только меняют поезда и линии.   
Как-то по-особенному Город раскрывается перед теми, кто смотрит на него внимательно, по-новому, как Лорен. Бело-красные ленты с набережной сняли (или их просто смыло), лужи замерзли и почти выветрились даже с вокзала.   
Лорен спрашивает:  
\- Почему тебе грустно?  
Сынхо говорит, что это не так, ему нормально. В это время они на очередной стеклянной остановке, на стенке постер с рекламой нового мульфильма, по которому Лорен водит пальцем, делая вид, что умеет читать.   
\- Надо ногти тебе постричь, - больно длинные.   
Когда в автобусе она вкладывает свою ручку в его, переплетая пальчики, они кажутся преувеличенно маленькими.   
А его ладошка рядом с ней – громадина.   
\- Не грусти, оппа, - Сынхо улыбается, кивая «да, да».   
Ему вспомнилось, как давно-давно в детстве мать уезжала на несколько месяцев, и отца не было тоже. Они проводили вместе последние часы перед поездом, ходили обедать и покупали одежду. А время шло.   
Сынхо очень старался измениться.   
Ему... удалось?

 

Каждая ночь, которая опускалась на город, становилась холоднее предыдущей. Сынхо грел нос в искусственном мехе курточки Лорен и старался пореже запускать ночного воздуха ей под одежду, не меняя положение затекших рук.   
Они только что вылезли на последней остановке автобуса и медленным шагом направлялись домой.   
Если честно, Сынхо теперь не понимал, зачем они это делают. Что искать ему, если он все уже нашел.  
Сам осенний воздух студил, но Сынхо твердо шагал вперед, неся Лорен на руках даже с гордостью – ему казалось, одолеваемо все, что ни встретится на пути.   
Легко, как перепрыгнуть трещину на асфальте. Лорен от его скачек встряхнет, так что она скажет:  
\- Оппа... оппа лошадь, ха-а-а, - выдохнет на ручонки погреть.   
Оппа еще и станцует с ней Майкла Джексона, скользя лунной походкой в темноте, пока никому все равно не видно.  
Немного погодя Лорен возбужденно стукнет кулачком в плечо:  
\- Оппа! Оппа, это... здесь, - и Сынхо, кажется, кое-что новое узнает о родном городе, а точнее о «центре, но не совсем» города, где живет.   
Если пройтись зигзагом пару кварталов от его дома, то окажешься здесь.   
Если снисходительно отнестись к каракулям Лорен, то здесь все, все что она нарисовала: выстиженные кубиками кусты, низенький заборчик стариковского одноэтажного домика.  
Лыжник с палками, взлетающий вверх по стене здания – вывеска, оставшаяся после Finance Consulting конторы.   
Сынхо оглядывается, вертится вокруг себя, поражаясь тому, чему не хочется: на примитивных, недоделанных рисунках Лорен появлялся экскаватор со стройки на левой стороне и светящиеся двери круглосуточного напротив.   
Квадратный эклектичный жилой дом, короткий, заросший кустами переулок до перекрестка.   
Хорошо видные на черном небе Х-образные лопасти еще не закрытого летнего парка развлечений вдалеке.   
\- Это то место, которое мы искали, Лорен?! – разрожается Сынхо.   
Что в его голосе? Радость?   
\- Где моя игрушка, оппа? – тихо говорит Лорен. – Она мне нужна.   
Наверное, не радость. Сынхо опускает ее на землю, разворачивает к себе:  
\- Зачем она тебе нужна? Зачем? – и трясет за плечи. – В каком из этих домов ты живешь? Я отведу тебя, будем ходить друг к другу в гости. Да?  
Глядя то под ноги, то на него, Лорен помалкивает, как всегда.  
Делая театральное лицо, Сынхо достает из кармана сине-красный шарик и передает ей. Не совсем. Забывает разжать свои пальцы с ее маленьких, ощущая их тепло и холодную гладкость крашеного металла.   
\- Лорен... останься?   
«Нет». Она мотает косичками, но в этот раз не из вредности. Лорен говорит:  
\- Люблю тебя, - тянется руками на шею. – Не плачь.   
В мех курточки Сынхо спрашивает:  
\- Тогда возьми меня с собой?   
И ему отвечают:  
\- Нельзя. Жалко...  
Мужественный Сынхо вытирает кулаками с глаз, жмется к ней, протирая коленки об асфальт, и непристойно эмоционально предполагает:  
\- Вот бы эти стекла разлетелись, - глядя на окна Консалтинга. – Тогда бы ты не ушла. Вот бы попадать под машину каждый день. Тогда бы ты не ушла.   
\- Мама отругает меня, - шепчет Лорен и от страха трудно сглатывает.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - отвечает Сынхо.   
Время медленно идет. Или нет. Х-образные вертушки вдалеке превращаются в размытый тусклый круг, как когда идет мелкий осенний дождь.   
\- Я просто отпущу тебя, и все? – обреченно спрашивает Сынхо, считая буквы в слоих словах.   
\- Отпусти, - мычит Лорен.   
\- И с тобой все будет в порядке?  
\- Да, - кивает Лорен.   
Сынхо поднимается на ноги. Цепляясь за ручку, как всегда, тыкаясь медвежонком ему в ногу, Лорен уводит его на пару шагов, за угол перекрестка, за дом с лыжником.   
И снова тянет вниз за ладошку:  
\- Передай оппам... – поцелуйчик в щеку.   
Отворачиваясь, Лорен быстро целует его в губы, так же, как он сам сделал тогда.   
\- Пока, Лорени, - говорит Сынхо. – Знаешь... Слишком, - он показывает неопределенное пальцем в воздухе, - и мы не встретимся, да?   
\- Не знаю, - всхлипывает Лорен. – Нет.   
\- Пока, - повторяет Сынхо.   
Он трет рукавом нос и производит много шума носом, втягивая сопли. Лорен всегда была храброй девочкой. Она машет ему ручкой и пововрачивает за угол.   
У нее маленькие ножки, так что она недалеко ушла от перекрестка, когда Сынхо зовет ее:  
\- Лорен! – стоя на углу.   
\- Кумао, оппа! – откликается она. – Кума-о-о!   
И шагает дальше, пиная малиновую юбку на каждом шаге.   
Она пропадает в тени кустов темного переулка. Маленькая храбрая девочка, которой очень хотелось посмотреть на Его Город Из Прошлого. 

 

Унылым утром понедельника дождь сыпется уже так, как будто не было тех четырех дней. Сынхо встеречают до слез надоевшие сырые мостовые и каштаны, раздавленные ногами.   
И ещё Мир, который голосит свое громкое:  
\- Аньё-ё-ён! - только завидев его. – Давай быстрее, у меня куча новостей.   
Он ядовито потряхивает кипой распечаток – мол, на чтива на подня.   
Сынхо спокойно вешает свою куртку на гвоздик, рядом с чольёновским пальто.   
\- А где Лорен? – наседает Мир. – Что вы устроили?   
\- Она больше не придет, - говорит Сынхо.   
\- Это шутка, да? – находится Мир. На его вопли опять подтянулся Джун, который, с кружкой кофе, от косяка смотрит: как младшенький вылетает из приемной на улицу и зовет: - Лорени-и-и, играем в прятки?  
\- Она не придет, - повторяет Сынхо.   
У него тяжелое выражение лица человека, который непонятно как провел выходные. Такое лицо ни у кого не вызывает доверия, но Сынхо этого не понимает и смотрит с досадой:  
\- Что вы смотрите на меня, как на маньяка? Оба, а? – подозрительный Джун нисколько не лучше готового расплакаться Мира. – Не придет, понятно?   
\- Что ты с ней сделал? – тихо, угрожающе спрашивает Джун, и его придурочность испаряется.   
Вместо ответа Сынхо быстро пересекает приемную, на ходу не забыв поцеловать парализованного Мира в щечку, и выбегает на улицу.   
Там, как символ вечности, дождь ниспровергается с небес на город, стирая с горизонта: массивный католический монастырь, замок, по которому муравьиными ручейками ползают туристы, вечно стоящее в пробке кольцо рондо на юге.   
Дождь делает почти невозможное, и Сынхо жмурит глаза, впитывая его лицом.


End file.
